


Walls of Pride

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Cold, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara knows that her pride is what keeps them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls of Pride

The job had gone well, and the crew of Serenity were happily heading back to the ship through the snow. 

Except one person.

Inara hugged herself tightly, feeling the cold seep through her thin silk dress. 

Gold, showy and utterly companionesque, but not very weather worthy.

It wasn't the cold, however, that was souring the Companion's features.

It was a thought she had stumbled upon earlier.

Pride.

Now, Inara know she was prideful. 

She was a companion, it practically came with the job, but she had more.\

Normally that wasn't such a bad thing.

But Mal was prideful too.

Almost as prideful as her.

And she had realized that both of them were a bit too protective of their pride.

She knew now that no matter how much she loved (yes, she knew she loved him) him, she wouldn't be the first to give up her pride to say so.

Today she realized it was the same for him.

She grumbled to herself. She could never give up hers if he didn't give up his, and THAT was never going to happen-

Her thoughts were disrupted by a hand stopping her.

She turned to see Mal taking off his coat and handing it to her.

"Here," he said roughly. "Can't have you freezing to death."

Then he stormed off ahead.

Inara smiled as she shrugged into the warm brown coat that smelt of engine grease, sweat and- Mal.

Perhaps pride wasn't such an issue after all.


End file.
